The present invention relates to a folding portable telephone apparatus having controller, display and operation means for a pocket game and equipped with a pocket game feature besides the radio communications feature.
Recently, a portable telephone apparatus equipped with a simple pocket game feature for the user to enjoy spare time waiting for an incoming time. However, in conventional portable telephone apparatus equipped with a pocket game feature, the pocket game feature was additionally provided as one of the optional features of the portable telephone apparatus. Such portable telephone apparatus had a configuration where operation means of the portable telephone apparatus such as a ten-digit keypad 10, a so-called scroll key 11 and display of the portable telephone apparatus such as a liquid crystal display 8 are used without modification. This configuration was not necessarily easy to handle when compared with a pocket game machine.